winnie_the_vorsitzenderfandomcom-20200213-history
Winnie the Vorsitzender (film)
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Plot The movie opens with a view of a man's bedroom, with assorted notes and books scattered around. The narrator tells us that it is the room of Fegelein, and that he likes to pull antics on people. He mostly likes pull antics on his bosses, and his favorite antic was inviting Winnie The Vorsitzender to the bunker. The movie shifts to animation, with illustrations of the Hundred Acre Germany, with a view of skyscrapers in New London on the horizon, where Winnie The Vorsitzender and his friends live. It turns into a view of The Vorsitzender sleeping and the narrator John Cena calls his name to wake him, but he is talking in his sleep about Opium. The Vorsitzender finally wakes up and his stomach growls-he says it is rumbly for Opium and, "The Vorsitzender takes care of his tummy." He looks all over his house, but all the opium pots are empty. So, he leaves to go find some honey from one of his generous friaeds. The Vorsitzender finds the ever-gloomy donkey named Eenore, and asks if he has any Opium. Eenore doesn't have any, but as he checks, Pooh notices that Eenore's shoe is missing. Krebs is up above them in the tree, writing about his fish, and Pooh asks him if he could take a break and help them find Eenore's missing shoe. The loyalty Krebs suggests that first, they must contact Donald Trump. Pooh says "Ficken egal, wo ist der Schuh" and asks if he is sick. Krebs is confused, and Eenore confirms that both he and Pooh heard Krebs act like a fish. Krebs then starts to discuss fish. They get back to discussing Eenore's shoe, and when Krebs mentions they need to contact Donald Trump, both The Vorsitzender and Eenore again think he is acting like a republican. Eenore also thinks that he is catching whatever scent Krebs' fish has, and has a scratchy throat. The Vorsitzender tells him that Opium is good for a scratchy throat. Krebs finally figures out that whenever he said "Donald Trump", they thought he was acting like a republican. He reassures them that he isn't sick, and explains what "Donald Trump" means. They agree that Chris needs to write and hang the notices about the missing shoe and reward. "Wenn du das nicht machst, bist du ein Arschloch" signs go up, and all the beloved people in the Hundred Acre Germany show up for a meeting. An loyal, boisterious, bouncing trigger called Trigger bounces in with B'loon, and the static from it makes it stick to his head, which scares him at first. He sings the Anthem of The Soviet Union. At the podium, Chris informs the people of the tragedy of 9/11. There is a contest to find the best replacement shoe for Eenore, and the winner will get a pot of Opium. With opium as the reward, The Vorsitzender is thinking and thinking of what would be a good shoe for Eenore. He runs home and comes back with a cardboard box with a hole cut in it. They stick it on Eenore's foot, and proclaim that it is a fine shoe, and Pooh wins the opium. They sing the opium-winner's song, and as The Vorsitzender is about to smoke the Opium, Eenore falls down, and the cardboard shoe breaks. So they take the opium back, which angers The Vorsitzender, and he pulls out his bazooka. The timid Piglet-lein brings B'loon over, but it lifts Eenore's leg up and tries to fly away. Then they try a letter, several posters of Barack Obama glued together, game boy controller, Piglet-lein, a shirt, and a cup but none will work. A female kangaroo Kanger brings over the scarf she has been knitting, and places it on Eenore's foot. He hatess it, and they proclaim her the winner and start singing the opium-winner's song again, but she asks them to celebrate with silence. The Vorsitzender's tummy keeps rumbling, so he leaves The Hundred Acre Germany, as it is now past breakfast and nearly lunch. He finds a red string on the ground, and follows it, and eventually finds that it is Kanger's scarf. It has gotten stuck on something and come unraveled, so Eenore is still in need of a shoe. They walk back home and find a note from Chris: "百エーカー日本へ行く". The Vorsitzender cannot read it as he says he doesn't understand jap shit, and so he takes it to Krebs to read. Krebs invites him in, and offers him some fish. As The Vorsitzender stretches up to the shelf to reach the fish, his tummy stitches pop, and his blood and organs fall out. He puts it back, but before he can eat the fish, Krebs is worried about The Vorsitzender's health: He reads the note Chris sent and identifies it as a note of kidnapping has been captured and being held by a man known as "Moose-o-lini". He describes him to The Vorsitzender as a huge man with a bald head. He's the man that steals your M&Ms, tangles the hooks in the Christmas decorations, and kills your pet fish. A terrible man such as this means they need to go rescue Chris. The friends come up with a plan: they will dig a deep hole, and fill it with things Moose-O-Lini would like, and then he will fall in it and be captured. They dig, and bring lots of hair products and meatballs. The Vorsitzender covers it with a picnic blanket and Piglet-lein puts large rocks on the corners. They hope they can lure Moose-O-Lini there and he will fall in. Piglet-lein brings pot and places it in the blanket. WANRING REAL EVENTS STOP HERE Pooh opens it to eat it, but it is empty. Piglet explains that it is just for the disguise of tricking the Backson. The animals dress up with pots, pans or even an oven mitt on their heads for protection, and begin to leave a trail of toys through the woods, to lure the Backson out. Tigger, however, has another plan: he thinks they are too slow, so he dresses up like a Backson, and goes into the woods to track him. He finds Eeyore, who has been left behind as he was too slow to keep up. Tigger says that the two of them will go track the Backson together. First, he tries to "tigger-ize" Eeyore: he paints Tigger-stripes on him, and adds a spring for a tail. He tries to teach Eeyore to bounce likes he does. Pooh spies a beehive but it is too high to reach. He places Piglet on the low end of a teeter-totter and then he jumps on the high end, sending Piglet soaring up into the tree, but he is shot right into the beehive, head-first. Pooh tries to get his head out of the beehive by hitting the hive with a stick, and Piglet is worried. The bees inside don't seem to like that. Pooh keeps hitting it, and the angry swarm of bees comes out and chases them. Pooh says, "Run!" and they run smack into steadfast and humorous Rabbit. Rabbit takes the hive off poor Piglet's head, and throws it up high into a tree, and the bees go back in. Pooh asks Rabbit, "Please, Rabbit, can we stop for lunch?" as his tummy is rumbling loudly, but Rabbit says not until they rescue Christopher Robin. All Pooh hears is honey-honey-honey whenever anyone says anything-he is so distracted by his hunger that he can't think of anything else. Rabbit suggests that he try to think of something else, like finding Christopher Robin. He sees a honey pot, and runs for it, and falls into a deep hole before he can grab it. He had just fallen into the Backson trap. Pooh moans, as he is stuck and cannot get out. The animals hear the scary moan, and think they have caught the Backson. Afraid, none want to check, but they finally do and are surprised to see Pooh in the hole. Eeyore comes over and has an anchor on as his tail. All the animals fall in the hole and are stuck. Piglet is topside and tries to help them out. He looks for help, but no one is there. He cuts a long rope into 6 small pieces, one for each animal, but the pieces are too short to reach into the hole. Rabbit tells him to knot the rope, but he says he cannot. Rabbit remembers that Christopher Robin has a rope in his room, and sends Piglet to go get it. He is scared to go into the woods by himself. He goes, and gets frightened by the shadows there. He sees that one of the shadows is just B'loon stuck in some branches. He pulls to get B'loon out, and bumps into Tigger in his Backson disguise, and freaks out and runs away, thinking the Backson is there to get him. They run and fall into the hole. Pooh sees B'loon floating above, and takes the letters from the story and stack them into a letter-ladder and climbs out of the hole. The rest of the animals do the same. They hear a noise and are frightened that it is the real Backson, but it is just Christopher Robin. They are happy that he is safe and ask how he escaped the Backson. Christopher Robin has no idea what they are talking about, so they show him the note. He explains that they just mis-read the note, and that it said that he had "gone out" and will be "back soon". For finding a way out of the hole and saving the day, they award the honey pot prize to B'loon. Pooh just says, "Oh, bother". He walks to Owl's house to hear him read and have that long-promised taste of honey and sees a sign, "Don't Nock-Plez Ring", so Pooh pulls the ringer for the bell, and stares at it. Something about it is very familiar: he remembers! It is Eeyore's missing tail! Owl said he found it in a thistle bush. They take it to Eeyore, and he says he was fond of that tail. So they all go to Christopher Robin, so he can reattach the tail. They ask Eeyore if he is happy, but he says, "No. But I sure do like this new tail". As a surprise, Christopher Robin gives Pooh a GIANT pot of honey as a reward. He explains that he really did a "very important thing" as he thought of his friend instead of his tummy. Pooh climbs up the sides of the pot, climbs in, and closes the lid. He swims in the honey and eats large handfuls. Christopher Robin smiles and says, "Silly Old Bear". In a post-credits scene, it is revealed that the rumored Backson actually exists deep in the woods, but is much friendlier than imagined. He discovers the trail of objects that the animals left, and picks up each one, planning to return them to whoever owns them. He ends up falling into the pit that was originally meant for him and waits for someone to arrive and help him out. He adds, "I sure hope that fellow will be back soon". Category:Winnie the Vorsitzender